Talk:Yellowfang
Concerns Current * Cite Apprentices: that's already done--QuailflightTheCat 05:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Quail! Runningnose still needs to be cited--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) *Living in Secret of the ClansTotallytawnypelt99 23:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Completed * Review Outcast Appearance. If it's really "she didn't appear", remove it. * History needs to be completed * Needs Spoiler-free Intro-blurb Stub Should it be a stub anymore? It's pretty long. Mistystream 11:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Was Yellowfang mentioned in Bluestar's Prophecy? A name's not mentioned in the Allegiances but on page 167 about 1/4th of the way down is states: "Sagewhisker cheered loudly for Raggedpelt. A young cat cheer along side her. Her apprentice? But the younger cat didn't look like a Shadowclan cat at all. With thick gray fur, a flat face, and large amber eyes, she stood out among her sleek-furred, sharp-muzzled Clanmates." Yes, it was Yellowfang who cheered loudly for Raggedpelt. It is revealed later when Yellowfang became the new ShadowClan medicine cat, because Bluestar recognized her. She probably did it because she loved Raggedpelt even then. -- 20:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 20:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) -- 22:38, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Should I add Yellowpaw for being an apprentice.She was mentioned in Bluestar's prophecy.The description in that matchs her's now.[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]]RAWRZ!!!! 21:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) image,people! she should have a queen image. You'll have to take that up with Project Character Art. They probably just haven't got around to that image yet. There are still many articles with no image at all. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Plus, she never officially moved to the nursery, so I don't think she should have a queen charart. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) yellowfang needs a flat brod face That would be ''very hard to do, and she already has an image--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 21:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Description Should we add that she had foul-smelling breath? --Aurorablaze 00:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) No. That would be a little strange in adding that. HawkfireTalk! 00:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Well it is true. We could right something like: She is noted to have foul-smelling breath. --Aurorablaze 01:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, it still sounds a little weird--Nightfall101 02:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That was only when she was a rogue in ItW because she ate crowfood, I bet it went away when she joined ThunderClan. [[User:insaneular|'''Insane]] Can't Wait!! 02:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I still don't want to put this in her description, but in some of Jayfeather's dreams he thought her breath smelled bad--Nightfall101 03:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Also in Firestar's dreams that happened too. But thats ok we dont need 2 put it --Aurorablaze 21:36, November 7, 2009 (UTC)I think we should becouse in The Sight she visited Jaypaw in his dream, she had bad breath there to Raffyjack123 10:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, it's not really part of her appearance, it seems like an odd thing to add to her description imo. In her history, certainly, but... maybe not up top XD [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 23:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I think bad breath goes for all clan cats. I mean, eating raw animals probably isn't too good for teeth plus they don't brush... [[User:Dappleclaw|➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀']]GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 18:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Eyes Aren't her eyes yellow? --Aurorablaze 00:09, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It says different colors in differnt books. It is mentioned that she has yellow, orange, and amber eyes. In her description, their orange. It's just an error throughout the books. I think we're supposed to get the idea that they're an orangey-amberish color--Nightfall101 03:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Amber and orange are quite close, and yellow is in the same family. It probably just meant she had goldenish-amber eyes, or orangey-amberish like Nightfall said. Duststar 17:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Clan What clan is Yellowfang in now, shouldn't it be Starclan? Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Changed it to Starclan [[User:FirePelt| ' ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ]]Valentineღ 22 23:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC)''' I don't think that StarClan counts as an affiliation. Look at the other articles for dead cats. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Template The warior template needs editing under the "education" section. I don't know how to fix this yet. Duststar 17:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) What needs to be fixed? It looks fine to me... insanTA RAINBOWeular 18:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) There was something weird with it earlier. Maybe the pagejust didn't load right. Don't worry. Duststar 03:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Prisoner she was a prisoner for a while when she was in Thunderclan shouldnt that be added on the name thing??? 03:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I would say probably not since she wasn't for very long. Plus, Project Character Art would have to make a prisoner image, which I don't think they have one. Whitestorm17 11:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) No, what I think they mean is add on their names like - Prisoner: Yellowfang. However, I find this unnecessary, as a prisoner isn't exactly an official position like a rogue, or a medicine cat Night Fall 05:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC)